If things went differently
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: At the suggestion of Contestshipping16, I have done my own twist to the pokemon episode Who, What, Where, When, Wynaut. Contestshipping oneshot, because you know, the episode just calls for it. If you have another idea, please feel free to PM me with the episode and I'll do my best. I do NOT own the characters or the episode. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


Drew's POV

I was walking around, my Masquerain following me.

"Drew, hey!" Ash called. I smirked. I knew they would find me. I had seen them and purposely showed off Masquerain's silver wind. May would be so impressed. I wanted her to be impressed, not that I would ever admit it.

"Oh it's you guys," I said, like I didn't actually expect to see them.

"We saw the whole thing," Ash said, "that technique was awesome."

'Pika, pika' Pikachu agreed.

"That's just one of the many awesome attacks I'll be using over at the Grand Festival," I smirked, flicking my hair.

"That's where you and I will face off," May said, sounding determined. I smirked again.

"Hmm, so that means you've earned all five of your contest ribbons May?" I questioned. Yeah I was teasing, but I was still really curious. I wanted to see her at the Grand Festival just as much as she wanted to be in it.

"Almost," she giggled, holding her case out to reveal four ribbons, "Just one more and I'll be able to enter the Grand Festival. See?"

"Isn't that nice? Look," I said. I whipped out my case and filled it open to show her my full case. Surely she'd be impressed.

"He's got all five," Ash whispered in disbelief. I ignored him. I didn't care what he thought.

"The Grand Festival is in 6 weeks. There's only one more contest before that May," I told her.

"Only one more!" Max exclaimed.

"You know what that means," she said, sounding nervous.

Yes, it means you win the Pacifidlog contest or it's over," I told her, making sure she got it, "End of story. Finito!"

"Right," she giggled nervously, tucking the case behind her back and blushing, "I knew that." I loved it when she was flustered. She was cute. I tucked my ribbons away.

"Still as happy-go-lucky and totally clueless as ever," I sighed closing my eyes, though it wasn't really meant to be an insult. I liked her like that, but I also loved getting her annoyed at me. Her attention would be focussed on me and me only. I liked that. I smiled slightly as I felt her lean forwards. No doubt she would be annoyed, her fists clenched by her sides in that cute way she does it.

"Yeah?" she challenged, "Well how about a practise battle right here and now Mr Know-it-all." I opened my eyes to look at her face which was really close to mine. I'd gotten her alright. Her attention was on me and I liked it a lot. I hated it when I had to leave her with that other dense idiot Ash and her brother and that Breeder who hits on every girl in sight. I might have asked her to travel with me, if I knew that she'd say yes.

"Well I suppose Masquerain and I could use a little warm up," I agreed. It was too much fun to see her angry to just say yes.

"It'll be more than a warm-up!" she yelled, her face moving even closer. It was times like this, when she was close to me, that I wanted to pull her to me, hold her against me, take off her bandana and know what it would feel like to run my hands through her hair. Instead I smirked again as her face went red. She was hot-tempered, clumsy, ditzy and innocent, but for some reason I liked her. I liked her a lot.

* * *

May's POV

I stood opposite Drew, a determined look on my face as Beautifly hovered over my head. Drew smirked at me, his Masquerain fluttering over him. I wanted to beat him. I wanted to show him that I wasn't some pathetic klutz. I wanted him to recognise me.

"Now begin!" Ash yelled. Drew flicked his hair, a move that always sent shivers down my spine.

"After you May," he said.

"Beautifly, silver wind now!" I commanded.

'Beautifly' she cried, unleashing the attack.

"Masquerain, spin through that silver wind," Drew said, smirking confidently.

'Masquerain' He flew straight through the middle and the attack dispersed.

"You're doing just find May," I heard my brother cheer. It made me smile a little.

"Go Masquerain, use silver wind," Drew shouted, bringing my focus back.

'Mas, mas, mas, mas' he cried.

"Now dodge it with a summersault Beautifly!" I instructed.

'Beau, Beautifly' she said, arching up gracefully for the move.

"Yeah, Masquerain's not the only one with great moves," Brock yelled at Drew.

"Prepare for trouble, your moves are lame!" a voice screeched as a huge Magikarp machine jumped out onto the beach. The hatch opened and I saw three familiar faces.

"Make it double, ours put yours to shame," James taunted.

"We'll cut it shawt dis time," Meowth finished. I gasped at the same time as Drew. They weren't really doing this now. I had really wanted to prove myself to Drew. Why did they have to interrupt?

"It's Team Rocket," Ash scoffed. They disappeared the huge mouth opened. Suddenly there was a powerful vacuum sucking against us. I held on tightly to the tree, trying to stop myself from being pulled in. I saw that everyone else was doing the same.

'Pika' Pikachu yelled, his grip slipping off, 'Pikachu'.

'Masquerain'

'Beautifly' they were all sucked into the machine.

"Beautifly!" I yelled.

"Masquerain!" Drew called. I saw Ash get sucked up. I screamed as I let go, instantly getting sucked up as well. We knocked down the metal door in-between the entrance and the hatch.

"Hey!" James yelled, "This flight is full." I groaned, my head knocking hard against something.

"Ouch," Drew exclaimed. I looked up to see Drew rubbing his forehead and I realized I had bumped heads with him.

"Gate crashers," Meowth complained.

'Wobbuffet' said the blue Pokémon, releasing itself from its Pokéball. Max screamed, getting up and stumbled backwards. I heard a beep as he ran into a power board.

"I think I pushed something!" he exclaimed. The mouth of the Magikarp submarine closed.

"Oh no!" Meowth yelled, "You pushed da hyper, turbo engine switch!" I was jerked forwards as the machine moved. I heard a buzzing noise and then I was flung back as the submarine lurched forwards.

"Beautifly, return!" I yelled at the same time Drew called for his Pokémon. I stuffed her Pokéball into my bag as Drew pushed his into his pocket. The machine lurched again and I screamed in fear. I clung to Drew, the closest person.

"Where are we going?" Jessie screeched. James put an arm over her shoulder.

"It's ok Jessie, we'll be ok," he assured. She turned and hugged him tightly. I screamed as the thing exploded, sending us flying. I lost my grip on Drew's shirt.

"No Drew!" I yelled.

"May!" I thought I heard someone yell as I blacked out.

* * *

Drew's POV

I groaned, holding my head as I woke up. Impact was painful. I got up and stretched, feeling my stiff joints crack. I heard a snap and looked up. Was something there? I reached into my pocket, taking my Pokéball in my hand. I slowly turned in a circle, wondering where the noise was coming from. I heard another crack and spun on my heels. It was coming from behind me…I think. I felt something brush the back of my neck. I spun around again and laughed nervously as I saw a leaf gently fluttering to the ground. Maybe I was over-reacting. I heard another snap and this time I looked up into the tree I was standing under. I paled as I spotted May. Her shirt was caught on a tree branch and she was hanging unconsciously from the branch. It was slowly snapping. My eyes widened as the branch snapped completely and May started falling. I rushed forwards and caught her in my arms, sighing in relief. I laid her gently on the ground and sat next to her, letting her head rest on my lap.

"C'mon May, wake up," I said, gently shaking her. She didn't move. I looked around. There was no-one else in sight. Not even the Team Rocket members. I hoped, for May's sake, that her brother and friends were ok. I didn't want her to get upset or anything. I felt her move and I looked back down at her. She hadn't opened her eyes, she just moved up more.

"Mm, comfortable," she mumbled. She rose up and pushed me down. I blushed as she curled herself up next to me, resting her head on my chest and putting her arms over me. Not much could break my composure, but this certainly could. She sighed contently.

"May wake up," I said.

"Hmm," she mumbled and I saw her eyes slowly flutter open. I quickly hid my blush and prepared to tease her.

"Wha-" she exclaimed, jumping away from me, "what are you doing?"

"Chill May," I laughed, "it wasn't my idea we landed like this." So I lied. I didn't feel like telling her the truth. I'd come off as soft.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"I tried," I smirked, "but you were out like a Snorlax."

"I am not like a Snorlax!" she yelled. I stood up and walked to the shore, chuckling as she followed me, stomping heavily. I looked out to the sea. It was covered in mist. Where on earth were we? She sat on a rock beside me and looked out to the water. She seemed to have calmed down.

"Where are we?" she asked. I shrugged.

"How'd I end up stuck here with you?" I groaned, teasing her. I smirked and shot her a sly look. I may as well get some entertainment while we waited.

"I'm not exactly thrilled either," she replied, not looking at me. My smirk disappeared. Maybe she wasn't in the mood.

"I wonder where the rest of them landed," I pondered.

"We should go try and find out," she suggested. I sighed, if that's what she wanted, I guess I would have to submit.

"Huh?" I saw a shape appear.

"Look at that," May said, her head leaning closer to me.

"Ahoy! I'm coming for ya!" a rough voice yelled. It reminded me of a pirate.

* * *

May's POV

"Quite a story," the man with the boat said after listening to us tell how we got here, "unusual way to end up on Mirage Island."

"Mirage Island?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes," the man confirmed, "A difficult island surrounded by countless whirlpools and wrapped by a thick mist. Only a fool would dare attempt an approach and few manage to set foot on land."

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed, "I've heard of this place."

"Oh you have really?" I questioned, turning to him. He looked at me.

"Ha, this place is world famous," he answered, "it's supposed to be crawling with Liechi berries too."

"I've never heard of those," I pondered aloud.

"They're only the best berries for Pokéblock. Of course I wouldn't expect you to know that," he said, closing his eyes and raising an eyebrow. I was angry. I looked like a complete idiot in front of him.

"Oh yeah?" I yelled, "I happen to know all about lechi berries!" His eyes opened and he smirked.

"Then I'm sure you know its pronounced Liechi," he said. I huffed in annoyance and embarrassment. How did he always make me look stupid?

"Seeing you two together reminds me of a Pokémon I'd like you to meet," the man laughed. I jumped. I'd forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, what kind of Pokémon?" I asked, softening my voice. Please don't tell me Drew knows all about this too.

"First things first young lady," he said, "I think I'd better go with you and help find your friends."

"Yes that'd be awesome," I said, relieved, "Oh I forgot, my name's May." How could I be so stupid to forget to introduce myself?

"Oh yeah, and I'm Drew," Drew said. At least he forgot as well.

"My name's Rodrick," the man said, "before we start, I must warn you, the thick forest on this island can make it easy to lose direction. So follow me closely.

* * *

Drew's POV

"May's expedition into the mysterious woods begins," May said behind me. I turned and smirked as I saw her looking through her fingers like it was a camera.

"You don't get out much, do you?" I teased.

"Of course I do," she said, "you just don't know how to have fun." Rodrick stopped and so did I. May ran into the back of me.

"Ouch," she mumbled, rubbing her head, "that's the second time I've been hit in the head."

"And they both were your fault for running into me," I smirked. She clenched her fists by her side. Here it was. She was annoyed again. I'd been wanting her to get agitated for a while, but she hadn't been rising to my bait.

"Do you know if your friends would have any idea what to in the event they got lost in the forest?" Rodrick asked, interrupting before she could respond.

"Hmm," she mumbled thoughtfully, completely forgetting about being annoyed at me, to my disappointment, "Brock would know! He's really good at stuff like that." I frowned. She had completely forgotten about me and she always praised that breeder too highly. I hated that.

"In that case, we follow the river heading back to the beach," he suggested, "That's always the best thing you can do when you've lost your way." We continued walking in silence. I was sulking. How could she have forgotten about me so quickly? I wanted her attention, but right now, she was focussed intently on her surroundings. She was slowly drifting further back and then I had an idea. I took one of her wrists and pulled her forwards.

"Drew, what are you doing?" she asked, "slow down, I'm going to trip. Let me go." She hit my hand with her other fist, but I refused to drop her wrist.

"Wouldn't want you to get lost would we?" I teased, "After all, you do that all the time."

"I do not get lost!" she yelled, "let me go. I don't need your help. I won't get lost." I smirked. Finally, some reaction.

"Sure," I said, "Because you totally weren't going to get lost when you were drifting off-course back there."

"I knew where I was going!" she yelled.

"Look, the river," Rodrick said and I frowned. He had again ruined the moment between May and I. I dropped her wrist in disappointment.

"We made it," May said, calming down instantly, "here we are at the river and we didn't get lost once."

"So how'd you get to know so much about this island in the first place Rodrick?" I asked, deciding it would be no use trying to stir May up again. Rodrick closed his eyes as he told the tale of how he was shipwrecked onto the island.

"That's a pretty cool story," I admitted when he had finished.

"Yeah, but who's cave were you talking about?" May asked, her hands clasped together. I spotted something.

"Look!" I yelled, interrupting before Rodrick could say anything.

"At what?" she asked. I smiled ran passed them to the edge of the cliff. Now I had her attention again.

"What is it Drew?" She asked again.

"Check it out," I answered as she came next to me, "Liechi berries."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a giggle.

"Look out!" Rodrick yelled, "That cliff!" I felt the ground beneath me slip out from under me.

"Whoa!" I yelled as May and tumble off.

"Bellsprout, vine whip!" I heard Rodrick yell. I saw the green vine. May grabbed it.

"Drew!" she yelled, reaching for me. She grabbed my hand and I held on tightly. May's hand was slipping. She wasn't going to be able to hold both of us. I tried to let go, but she didn't. She screamed as the vine slipped out of her grip. We both plunged into the water. I surfaced, gasping for air. I held onto her hand tightly as I tried to stay afloat.

"You've got to swim ashore," Rodrick yelled from the side, "There's a waterfall dead ahead." I stopped and gasped in shock. We both screamed loudly as we tumbled over the edge. I plunged into the water, losing my grip on May's hand. I tumbled around, the force of the waterfall pushing me under and around. I tried to swim up, but the current was pulling me in a different direction. The last thing I saw was a huge rock coming towards me before everything went black. **(A/N: Yeah, I didn't think that Drew could come just pass out like that after falling over the water. I think he must've smacked his head against something.)**

* * *

May's POV

I gasped for air as I surfaced. I had been under the water for too long and I almost thought that I wouldn't have made it. I didn't have Drew's hand in mine anymore. I had lost it when we went over. I noticed his hair, bobbing just above the water line. He wasn't moving and there was a blood leaking out of the side of his head.

"Oh no," I cried, swimming up to him and putting my arms around his unconscious body, "Don't worry Drew, I've got you." I screamed again as the current pushed me underwater again. I surfaced again and gasped for air.

"Drew you gotta wake up," I told him, "I don't think I have the strength to pull us out of this current."

'Wynaut! Wynaut!' I heard something on the sides and I looked up. There were a horde of small blue Pokémon hopping along the shore.

"What are those things?" I pondered aloud.

"Are they Pokémon?" I asked in shock. They jumped over the side and linked their little flippers together.

"What are they doing?" I asked, even though no-one could hear me. The last one, wrapped its flipper around my hand. Oh it was rescuing me. I held on tightly to Drew as they slowly pulled us up. I sighed in relief as I was dragged onto the shore again. I looked at the Pokémon that had rescued us.

'Wynaut' one said, gesturing forwards.

"You want me to come with you?" I questioned. The little Pokémon nodded. I tried to pick Drew up. He was heavy and I couldn't lift him while he was unconscious. The Pokémon grouped together and lifted Drew onto their backs.

"Thank you," I said as I followed them. They led me to a cave where I saw even more of the Pokémon. There was a pile of leaves in the corner and they gently put Drew down, making sure his head rested on the leaves. I knelt down beside him. I brushed his hair away from the patch were the blood was. I grimaced. There was a nasty looking gash. It was bruised purple and thick sticky blood covered my fingers.

"Drew," I whispered quietly. I reached into my bag and took out a handkerchief my mum had given me before I started my journey. I placed it against his wound, watching as it became more and more red.

"I need water," I muttered, seeing my drink bottle empty.

'Wynaut, wy!' one of the Pokémon exclaimed. It took my bottle and ran away.

"Hey! I need that!" I yelled. I sighed, seeing it gone. A moment later, I felt a nudge. I turned slightly. The same Pokémon that had stolen my drink bottle had brought it back full of water.

"Thank you," I said, taking it. I splashed some on the handkerchief, feeling sick as I watched Drew's blood wash over the ground. I pushed it against his head again. The bleeding slowly stopped. I pushed his hair back to normal. I quickly kissed his forehead, knowing that I wouldn't dare do something that bold if he was awake. He still wasn't waking up. I wanted to see his gorgeous emerald eyes open, I wanted to hear him say something, anything; even if it was something teasing.

"Drew, are you ok?" I cried frantically, "Say something, please." He moaned and opened his eyes. I sighed in relief.

* * *

Drew's POV

I saw May's face, centimetres from my own. She smiled at me.

"Thank goodness you're waking up," she sighed. She sounded relieved.

"Did you save me?" I asked, remembering how I hit my head. I tried to sit up, but my head hurt. I groaned.

"Shh," she hushed, gently pushing me back down, "You've been hurt."

"Did you save me?" I repeated.

"No, it was all these Pokémon," she said, gesturing to the side, "they did it. Look." I looked to see some small blue Pokémon.

"Wow, a bunch of Wynaut! Cool!" I exclaimed.

"I want to see what my Pokédex has to say about them," she sighed, sounding like she didn't mind either way.

"Wynaut, the Bright Pokémon. Wynaut are the pre-evolved form of Wobbuffet. They travel in herds and at night, and retire to caves where they sleep together in groups," said the robotic voice of her Pokédex. She sighed, tucking her Pokédex back into her pocket. I noticed a half-filled drink bottle **(A/N: What do you know, Drew's an optimist!) **and a blood soaked handkerchief next to me. I reached up to touch the side of my head.

"Don't touch it," May hissed, taking my hand away, "You'll make it bleed again."

"What?"

"The wound on the side of your head," she explained, "you surfaced the water, unconscious with your head bleeding. It took all my strength just to keep you afloat. If it weren't for these Wynaut, we could've been dead."

"So you did save me," I said.

"I told you before, it was all these Wynaut," she said, "they dragged us out of the water." I knew she wasn't going to give herself credit for helping me.

"You really had me worried," she whispered quietly, "I thought you might not wake up."

"May…" I trailed off.

'Wynaut' a Pokémon called.

"Liechi berries!" I exclaimed, seeing what it held. May helped me up into a sitting position.

"Are those berries for us?" May asked as the Wynaut held them out to us.

'Wynaut' it said. I thought it funny how it sounded like it was saying 'Why not?'

"Thanks," we said, taking one each. I bit into it and chewed. It was nice and sweet.

"Yummy!" May exclaimed. Suddenly it turned sour. I screwed up my face and saw May doing the same.

"Wow, they got a really powerful aftertaste," I said, trying not to choke.

"But they sure make you feel strong," May sighed happily giggling, "The combination of those berries and Wynaut makes me happy." She sighed and leaned against me. I blushed.

"I know what you mean," I said, but I was distracted by the way her head rested perfectly against me. I rested my chin on her head and put my arms slowly around her. She didn't move away and I took that as a good sign. It was dark outside now and the Wynaut were dancing in a little group.

"Those Wynaut sure know how to have a good time," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

'Wynaut!' the little Pokémon called, bouncing over to us.

"I think it's asking us to join it," May said.

"Maybe," I said, not really wanting to let May go.

"You rest Drew," she said, "I'll play with them." She reached around. I felt her lips press into my cheek and my grip on her loosened. She got up and released her Pokémon. I watched her as they joined the group. I raised my hand to my cheek.

'Wynaut!' the Pokémon in front of me exclaimed, snapping my out of my day dream.

"No thanks," I said politely, tapping my head I continued, "May said I had to sit out because of this." It nodded and headed back into the group. I watched us May rocked back and forth with the Pokémon. I smiled, touching my cheek again. Sure seeing her angry and flustered was one thing, but this was something else entirely. I think I needed this more often.

* * *

May's POV

I could feel Drew watching me, but I continued to dance with the Wynaut. I opened my eyes for a moment. He was blushing slightly and touching his cheek with his fingers. I blushed. I couldn't believe I had the guts to do that. I heard a loud noise and I stopped. I ran out the cave, Drew following me. Team Rocket had a huge suction machine and the Liechi berries were being sucked into a huge case attached to the base of the basket.

"The Liechi berries!" Drew exclaimed.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "You're stealing their berries!"

"You twerps sure can tell it like it is!" Jessie shouted with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Those Liechi berries belong to the Wynaut!" I yelled, taking a step forwards. I felt unsteady on my feet and soon I was lifted up. I screamed as I was sucked through the tube with the berries.

"May!" I heard Drew yell. I was crushed under more berries. The balloon turned and I saw Drew, standing with the Wynaut, watching in horror as the balloon started to make its way to the next area.

"You've got to do something to stop team rocket!" I yelled. He nodded and followed after the balloon, but I couldn't see him anymore. I was crushed under the berries again. The top hatch was opened and I saw a hand. Drew! How had he gotten here so quick? I took the hand and I was roughly yanked up and out. I turned to thank him, but gasped as my hands were tied behind my back.

"Don't think you're going anywhere," James said. I bowed my head in defeat as he tied another rope around my waist.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Jessie asked.

"Hang her from da tree," Meowth suggested.

"Don't!" I warned, "You'll be sorry."

"Like that would ever happen," Jessie scoffed. James threw the end of the rope over a high tree branch and tugged it. I squealed in fear at my legs dangled above the ground. James quickly secured it and they climbed back into their balloon.

"Stop!" I yelled as suction started again, "Or else you're really gonna be sorry!"

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tink of dis sooner," Meowth laughed, pulling a face at me. These ropes were starting to cut into my skin.

"And I can't even get a hold of my Pokéballs," I sniffed, close to crying, "May's expedition is really in a bind."

"Hey May," A voice whispered, "We've come to help you out." I looked over and my heart jumped when I saw Drew and a bunch of Wynaut.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, "Just in time!"

"She's right, you are just in time," Jessie agreed, though I don't think she meant it in a good way for us. Drew growled and I saw him clenching his fists angrily.

"Seviper, poison tail!" Jessie yelled, releasing her Pokémon.

"Roselia, magical leaf!" Drew commanded, releasing his Pokémon just as fast. Roselia fired her attack, but Seviper blocked it all and kept charging. Just as it was about to land a hit, a Wynaut jumped forwards, glowing orange and smacked Seviper's tail back into his face.

"Roselia, use Petal dance!" Drew instructed. The beautiful pink petals spun out of Roselia's rose-like hands.

"Aww, its aim is lame," Meowth taunted.

"You'll see," Drew smirked, flipping his hair. The petals danced around a tree and spun back up towards me. My eyes widened as the ropes holding me were cut and I started falling. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for impact. It didn't come. Instead, I felt warm arms curl around me. I opened my eyes and saw that Drew had caught me.

"Hey thanks Drew," I said, blushing slightly. He placed me back onto my feet, nodding at me in recognition that he had heard me. I saw Roselia land and so I thanked her as well.

"NOOO FAIR!" Jessie yelled, "Go Seviper, poison tail." I saw a bright flash in the corner of my eye.

"May look out!" Drew yelled. I felt his hand grab my wrist and I was yanked forwards into his chest as a thunderbolt passed by where I had just been standing. It struck Seviper and the Pokémon was thrown backwards.

"We're coming May!" a collection of voices called.

"Don't worry," my brother added. Drew didn't let me go, instead his grip tightened.

"Hey guys," I said, kind of awkwardly.

"Those aren't your berries," Ash shouted, "give them back!" Team Rocket sent out two more Pokémon and Drew released his Masquerain, successfully protecting us from the first attack with silver wind. The Wynaut jumped in front of us, all glowing a strange green.

"The Wynaut are all using safe guard," Max explained.

"Ok Pikachu, now give them thunder!" Ash commanded. Pikachu charged the move and then released it onto team Rocket's balloon, shocking all four members inside. The case of berries on the bottom disconnected and fell to the ground.

"Beautifly!" I called.

"Masquerain!" Drew yelled.

"Use Silver wind!" We yelled at the same time. The powerful double silver wind caused the balloon to explode and all the members of team Rocket went flying. The screamed this time as they flew off into the distance.

* * *

"May, Rodrick said he'd take us back," Ash said, "like now."

"Go ahead," I replied, "I just need to do a couple of things."

"We'll meet you by the shore, you won't get lost will you?" he said, laughing a little.

"I have the Wynaut, they can lead me," I laughed. I saw him nod and they turned to walk away. I grinned up at Drew. He smiled back; a real smiled, not a smirk. I brought his head down and turned it to the side. I pushed his hair to the side.

"May?" he questioned. My heart sped up.

"Just checking your cut," I whispered. The bruise was still looking rather nasty, but the bleeding had stopped. It looked so painful. I stood on tip-toes, breathing heavily. I planted a quick kiss next to the cut, feeling his soft hair tickle the end of my nose.

"Does it feel any better?" I asked.

"Does now," he responded. I released his head and he brought it back up. His intense green eyes locked with mine.

"May?"

"Yes Drew?"

"Don't tell anyone I did this."

"Did what?" I asked. He lifted my face up and slowly brought his down. His lips brushed against my cheek and my breath stopped for a second.

"Then don't tell anyone I did this," I said. I tugged his face down. I roughly pushed my lips over his. I pulled away quickly, embarrassed. I covered my face with my hands, afraid to show him how heavily I was blushing.

"I won't tell on one condition," he said. I peeked at him through my fingers. He was smirking. Oh no.

"You have something horrible in store for me, don't you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Not really," he shrugged, "not unless you think being my girlfriend is such a horrible punishment."

"Yep."

"Ouch May, that hurts."

"But I guess I'll put up with it."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"A yes," I giggled.

* * *

Drew's POV

"The angry boy in this picture's really you Rodrick?" May questioned, sounding astonished.

"You look totally different!" Max laughed.

"Back then they used to call me Rodrick the wrong-doer," he chuckled, "but thanks to the Wynaut, I'm now known as Rodrick the kindly gentleman."

"Yeah," May sighed happily, "Wynaut made me kinder too." I couldn't help it.

"We'll see about that next time I beat you," I smirked.

"What did you say?" she asked, turning quickly to face me.

"That got your attention," I murmured so only she could hear, "just like I wanted." She blushed and I chuckled.

"Almost forgot May," Rodrick said, interrupting again, "a little present from me." He held out a basket of Liechi berries. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as she instantly switched her attention to Rodrick.

"Liechi berries!" she exclaimed.

"You should be able to make wonderful Pokéblock with these," he added.

"Thank you," she said, "this should help me win the Grand Festival, right Drew?"

"You seem to be forgetting you have to win the Pacifidlog contest first," I said.

"I know," she exclaimed, "but I'm going to do it."

"Wow May, you're fired up," Brock said, stopping me from commenting. I frowned, deciding to give up. She had too many distractions for me to get a good reaction from her.

"Seems the only thing I can do that holds your attention for more than 20 seconds is to smack my head against a rock," I muttered as she sat by me again, "shall I just go do that now?"

"Don't even think like that!" she exclaimed, "That was really scary."

"Aww May, I always knew you cared," I said, smirking.

"Shut up Drew," she growled.

"But I don't want to May," I whined like a puppy, still teasing her, "you're meant to be my girlfriend, not my mum." Her fists clenched by her sides and she leaned forwards. I smirked at her before pulling her into my chest. She stopped. I untied her bandana, ignoring the strange looks I was getting. I brushed my fingers through her hair.

"I've wanted to do this for a while," I admitted to her as I felt her silky smooth hair between my fingers. She smiled and reached up to pull my head down. She brushed my hair out of the way, looking at the cut on my head again.

"Stop worrying about it," I told her, "it'll be fine."

"I know, I wanted to do this," she whispered. I felt her lips press against my head.

"Why couldn't you do that here?" I asked, tapping my lips.

"Because that spot is just so kissable," she laughed. I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother to point out that my mouth was even more kissable. I just leaned in a planted a kiss on her lips.


End file.
